


Бакта для души

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: На вопрос, что с Дойносом, Тон, с самым честным видом глядя Дженсону в глаза, соврал: «Контузия».Пропущенная сцена к главе 19 «Призрачной эскадрильи»
Kudos: 1





	Бакта для души

Несмотря на стремление сделать жизнь окружающих максимально невыносимой, Тон мало кому по-настоящему желал спустить жизнь в утилизатор. Потому на вопрос, что с Дойносом, он, с самым честным видом глядя Дженсону в глаза, соврал:

— Контузия. Так бывает, знаете ли, когда в тебя стреляют. Не ходите, дети, в пилоты, опасное это занятие.

— Прекрати паясничать. — Дженсон был не настроен на шутки. — Насколько все серьезно?

— Время покажет, — пожал плечами Тон. — Или не покажет. Медицина — наука не точная. Утро вечера мудренее. Приходите завтра в приемные часы.

Весь вид Дженсона говорил, что Тон скоро допрыгается, но он не слишком впечатлился: в отличие от Антиллеса, вынимать душу одним взглядом тот не умел.

Выпроводив начальство, Тон вызвал на компьютерный терминал медицинский справочник и задумчиво принялся его листать. Какого крифа, он хирург, а не психиатр. Ампутировать хвост по самые гланды — сколько угодно, но что прикажете отрезать тому, с кем органически все в порядке?

Следующей в медотсек ожидаемо вломилась Тирия, требуя информации о состоянии напарника. Ей отчитываться Тон был не обязан, поэтому рассказал все как есть. Что физически Дойнос не пострадал, зато в голове у него какие-то винтики окончательно разладились. Что он почти не реагирует на окружение, не отвечает на вопросы и вообще ушел в себя и не собирается возвращаться. И единственное, в чем Тон уверен, — если об этом станет известно, Дойноса никогда больше не подпустят ни к крестокрылу, ни к снайперской винтовке.

— Значит, не станет. — Тирия решительно тряхнула головой. — Надеюсь, ты ничего такого не написал в рапорте?

— Официально у него контузия. Назначения врача: постельный режим, никаких стрессов и в особенности никаких контактов с начальством.

— Ты гений!

— Ну наконец-то признание, — меланхолично отозвался Тон. — Это даст ему несколько дней. Может, случится маленькое чудо и он оклемается сам. Понятия не имею, как вправлять на место вывихнутые мозги. Учитывая анамнез, я назначил ему антидепрессанты, но так быстро они не действуют. 

— Я могу как-то помочь?

Тон пожал плечами:

— Можешь попробовать дружескую поддержку и разговоры по душам. Ты в этом лучше меня.

— Кто угодно в этом лучше тебя, — усмехнулась Тирия.

— Отлично, значит, договорились. Я пичкаю его лекарствами, ты держишь за руку и уговариваешь перестать изображать устрицу. 

Когда в медотсек заглянула Фалинн, Тон, не поднимая головы от справочника, отправил ее к Тирии.

*

Через несколько дней стало ясно, что чуда не случится. Лучше Дойносу не становилось. Хуже, правда, тоже, но особого оптимизма это не внушало.

— Поиграли и хватит, — мрачно заявил Тон, когда они вновь собрали их маленький консилиум. — Я отправлю его в госпиталь, пусть им занимаются специалисты.

За последние дни он узнал о психиатрии больше, чем когда-либо хотел знать, но все равно недостаточно.

Сидевшая на больничной койке Тирия вскинула голову:

— Не смей! Думаешь, Мин скажет тебе спасибо?

— По крайней мере, он вообще хоть что-то скажет, — огрызнулся Тон.

— Не гони бант, — рассудительно сказала Фалинн. Она мерила медотсек шагами — четыре шага по одной стене, пять по другой, развернуться и повторить. — Никто не станет менять курс корабля, чтобы отвезти Мина в госпиталь, если его жизни ничего не угрожает. Мы тут вроде как под прикрытием. Все равно придется ждать следующего рандеву. Так что если подашь рапорт сейчас, то помочь ему не поможешь, а вот подгадишь наверняка.

Тон кивнул, соглашаясь. Впрочем, оставалась еще бюрократическая проблема.

— Мне все равно придется написать что-то. Становится подозрительно, что банальная контузия требует столько времени на восстановление.

— А если не напишешь?

— Тогда ко мне возникнут вопросы.

— Боишься рискнуть своей задницей ради кого-то? — фыркнула Фалинн.

Тон закатил глаза.

— Отстранение моей задницы от лечения насморка у вас, детишек, повергнет меня, конечно, в пучину отчаяния, но никак не решит наших проблем. 

Он не стал уточнять, что другому врачу не будет никакого смысла покрывать Дойноса, это и так было понятно. Фалинн передернула плечами.

— Извини, — без особого раскаяния сказала она. — Я злюсь не на тебя. Просто злюсь. Почему мы ничего не можем сделать?!

— А если ты напишешь, что он выздоровел? — спросила вдруг Тирия.

Тон постучал пальцем по лбу:

— Прекрасная идея. Вот только первым рапорт увидит Антиллес, а он не страдает ни слепотой, ни слабоумием.

— Но ведь так мы выиграем время? — подхватила Фалинн. — Дадим Мину шанс?

— Мы можем делать вид, что с ним все в порядке, — продолжила Тирия. — Выполнять его наряды, подписываясь его именем. А у Мина будет возможность прийти в себя.

Или не прийти. Время — не такое уж хорошее лекарство, вопреки распространенному мнению.

— Ладно, ваша взяла, — сказал Тон. — Я допущу его к легким обязанностям. Полеты это исключает, так что, может, и прокатит, если держать его подальше от начальства. В конце концов, общительностью и дружелюбием наш апатичный друг не страдал и в лучшие времена.

Он отвернулся к терминалу, составляя рапорт. Тирия с Фалинн возбужденно обсуждали детали плана по изображению Дойноса дееспособным.

— Готово. — Тон отослал рапорт. — Время мы выиграли. Осталось понять, для чего оно нам. У кого-то остались гениальные идеи, которыми вы до сих пор не поделились с классом?

Девушки приуныли. За прошедшие несколько дней они опробовали все, что могли придумать. Разговоры и уговоры, взывание к совести, долгу и чести, даже угрозы и скандалы. Дойнос оставался равнодушен ко всему.

В медотсеке наступила тишина, нарушаемая только звуком шагов Фалинн. Тирия подтянула колени к груди, уткнулась в них лбом. Тон заложил руки за голову и откинулся на стуле, разглядывая потолок. 

Для Дойноса уже нет надежды. Даже если в госпитале его выведут из ступора, его жизнь превратится в кучу обломков, которая погребет его под собой. Картина, знакомая до оскомины. Тон не желал ему подобного, но и сочувствовать особо не мог.

Для Дойноса надежды нет, но будь он проклят, если задушит надежду Тирии и Фалинн, если позволит разочароваться в самих себе. Ну же, Фанан, ты же всегда был умным, придумай что-нибудь — не для Дойноса, для них. Они должны знать, что сделали все возможное — и даже больше.

— У нас в мединституте был один профессор, — задумчиво сказал он, обращаясь к потолку, — такой древний, что, наверное, еще в Гиперпространственной войне участвовал. Он все время ворчал, что с тех пор, как бакта стала доступной, врачи совершенно разучились думать. Всегда заставлял нас искать нестандартные решения.

Тирия заинтересовано подняла голову. Фалинн поморщилась:

— И к чему этот вечер воспоминаний?

— К тому, что мы пробовали стандартные средства, искали бакту для души. А нам нужен индивидуальный подход. — Тон подтолкнул ногой табурет в сторону Фалинн и взял датапад. — Итак, дамы, что мы с вами знаем о Мине Дойносе?..

*

Чудо все же произошло, хотя Тон ни секунды не верил, что их маленькая инсценировка сработает. Но, может, чудеса как раз и ждут момента, когда ты потеряешь всякую надежду, — иначе они не были бы чудесами.

Тон проследил взглядом, как Мин улыбается Фалинн, довольно хмыкнул и стер с датапада недописанный рапорт.


End file.
